bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:L1242092/My Hive - August 28th, 2019
Swarm * 1x Basic Bee* * 1x Brave Bee* * 1x Cool Bee* * 1x Hasty Bee* * 1x Looker Bee* * 2x Rad Bee** * 1x Stubborn Bee* * 1x Bubble Bee* * 1x Bucko Bee* * 2x Commander Bee** * 1x Demo Bee* * 3x Fire Bee*** * 1x Frosty Bee* * 3x Rage Bee*** * 1x Riley Bee* * 1x Shocked Bee* * 2x Baby Bee** * 2x Carpenter Bee** * 2x Demon Bee** * 1x Diamond Bee* * 2x Lion Bee** * 3x Music Bee* * 3x Ninja Bee*** * 1x Shy Bee* * 1x Cobalt Bee* * 1x Crimson Bee* * 1x Festive Bee* * 1x Photon Bee* * 1x Puppy Bee* * 1x Tabby Bee* * 1x Vicious Bee* Comments In the last few months, I've not spent a lot of time actively playing the game. Other things have come up, and the game itself hasn't changed much. Since we're on the verge of the next major update, I figured I would drop by and give a quick update on things. Bees in the hive are mostly what I had last time. I replaced the Gummy Bee for a while just to fight some Stick Bug, but the Gummy Bee will come back after the update, and as I said in my last post, I plan on making it gifted this time. It will probably replace one of my lower Music Bees, and probably the one that isn't gifted, just to minimize travel time for its excellent conversion. Since only the "Windy Bee" (as it is currently named) will be new, it's only a matter of whether that does better with conversion or not. It probably won't be better, but it doesn't hurt to check first. Grinding over the last few months allowed my bees to mostly all work their way towards level 12, and I only just spent a few billions of honey on treats to level some of my 13s up to 14s. I finally claimed all of my GM badges - a unique spectacle of two Master and 13 Grandmaster badges being claimed at once. It was apparently a lot less interesting to people than I was led to believe, since only one person showed up to see it in spite of announcing it to several friends a day prior. Anyways, that allowed me to finally purchase the Supreme Saturator, which is every bit as helpful as I knew it would be. I'm a tiny bit burned out on grinding though, so I haven't taken much time to get value out of it yet. If the update does finally drop in the next couple weeks, I should hopefully have another hive update in about a month or two with some changes and some impressions on the new update content. In the mean time, I'll have to do a little bit of prep work to get back into editing parts of this wiki, since I have been absent for a good amount of time. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts